


Casual shopping

by Ertal77



Series: Noiz Week [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Noiz Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wants to try a different style of clothes. Or at least that's what he says.</p><p>For Day 2 of Noizweek, prompt: Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual shopping

Noiz found himself in front of Aoba’s bedroom door in what was starting to feel like a pleasant habit. During the last weeks, they had started to meet in other places than each other’s shops, and although Noiz didn’t use to hang out with other people, unless there was a reason for it, he was actually enjoying the time he spent with Aoba. While he knocked on the door, he pondered what the mutual gaining for that hanging out could be; he barely understood what he should get out of that, except that he liked to be around Aoba, and he didn’t get at all why Aoba would want to spend his time with him. _Especially having already so many friends_ , Noiz thought with a flinch at hearing _yet again_ Koujaku’s voice inside the bedroom. Aoba’s granny had told him Koujaku was there, when she greeted him at the front door, but all the same that damned hairdresser, who was so obviously infatuated with Aoba, always put him in a sour mood.

“Hey”, he greeted the room, in general.

There were only Aoba and Koujaku in there, sitting atop the cushions on the floor. The coffee table Aoba had usually in the centre of the room had been put aside, close to the wall, with a long wooden board on top, and the five thousand pieces puzzle Clear had given to Aoba for his birthday lay there, already a third of it done.

“Ah, hello, Noiz!” Aoba greeted back with a bright smile. “Let me go to the toilet and I’m ready to go.”

Koujaku frowned at seeing him. _Nothing new here_ , Noiz thought.

“What is this brat doing here?” Koujaku asked, acting offended.

Noiz huffed in response.

“Hey, relax!” Aoba intervened. “He is going to buy clothes, and he asked me to go with him to give him advice.”

Koujaku raised his eyebrows and looked Noiz over.

“Well, he certainly needs a change of style!”

“Says the guy who looks like someone out of a historical dorama”, Noiz muttered.

Aoba chuckled lightly and left them alone. Noiz went to study the spare puzzle pieces, shuffling them casually. He still could feel Koujaku looming directly behind him. It was annoying, but he didn’t feel like talking to the guy. After a long and uncomfortable silence, it was Koujaku who talked first.

“No, but seriously. What are you doing always around Aoba?”

Noiz found a suitable piece and placed it in its right place with a smirk.

“You are losing the competition, old geezer”, he said.

Koujaku looked lost for a moment, and then frowned again in annoyance.

“Being with Aoba is not a competition, kid”, he answered.

And he eyed the board, took a piece and placed it correctly with a satisfied grin directed towards Noiz. Right then Aoba came into the room and took his jacket.

“I’m ready! Let’s go?”

Noiz nodded and let Aoba go out the door first. Then he came back to the board and turned to look at Koujaku.

“That’s what you think”.

He placed another piece of the puzzle and winked at the hairdresser, who just grunted and followed Aoba out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Noiz and Aoba were already climbing the stairs to the mall’s entry. Noiz had envisioned their little excursion as an excuse for going for a walk and perhaps eating something sweet, but soon it became obvious that Aoba was serious about getting an actual change of clothing for his younger friend.

“How do you feel about jeans?” Aoba asked when they reached the front door.

A loud cheesy music assaulted their ears as soon as they entered the building, but Aoba didn’t seem to care. Noiz hesitated, and then looked at the pair of jeans Aoba was wearing. He nodded cautiously.

“I’m okay with them. But not so close fitting as yours.”

“Let’s try with some baggy jeans for you, then. Come on, follow me!”

Aoba looked really enthusiastic about this, Noiz realised with a sigh. Given that he didn’t have any other option, he followed his blue haired friend, who was almost running towards a huge jeans store. Once inside, Noiz’ brain collapsed at the sight of piles of jeans filling up the walls from the floor to the ceiling. There weren’t many people inside, but all the same Noiz caught a little group of teenagers noticing him, elbowing each other and sniggering. He took his beanie off, annoyed, and flattened his hair. Oblivious, Aoba was already reaching for some jeans for Noiz to try on.

“Try these ones!” Aoba was all smiles, as always. It almost made Noiz want to smile back; in fact, if he didn’t feel so awkward right then, he would decidedly smile at Aoba. It was the least he deserved for all the efforts he made regarding Noiz. Aoba tilted his head, watching his friend closely. “Oh? You have taken your beanie off? You look good without it, you know?”

“You don’t like my beanie?”

“Well…” Aoba shrugged and chuckled, placing the hangers with the jeans on top of the arms Noiz had raised for him.

“So you find it ridiculous, too. I should have guessed”.

Noiz’ words were muttered so low that he didn’t know if Aoba had heard them or not. He turned his back on his friend and walked into the fitting room, feeling annoyed. What did it matter to him, if Aoba found his look ridiculous or not? It was all the same to him, he didn’t care at all. Aoba was too gentle to laugh at his face as those teens out in the store, anyway. He tried the first pair of baggy jeans and went out to face Aoba. The young man was looking at him with a concerned face, but after a second he composed himself and focused on the jeans.

“I think they suit you. Are you comfortable with them?”

Noiz looked at his reflection on the mirror. The jeans were loose fitting and fell low on his hips; he could choose between wearing a nice belt or showing off his underwear, perhaps both. But yes, they were comfortable, so he shrugged and nodded.

“Are you taking them?” Aoba asked him.

Noiz nodded again.

“Do you want to try more jeans on?”

Noiz shook his head. Aoba sighed, patient.

“OK, then change again into your clothes and let’s pay.”

Noiz looked at himself again on the mirror, at how those jeans fitted with his green, white and black shirt. Not bad. He widened his gaze and looked also at Aoba, and at how he looked by his side. This time a tiny smile graced his lips. His friend still looked a bit concerned, but at seeing his smile he grinned back. Unlike Noiz’, Aoba’s smiles always reached his eyes and lit them, and suddenly Noiz thought that he wanted to see Aoba smiling like that all the time: he should avoid at all cost making him look worried or too thoughtful again.

“I really think they suit you and your usual clothes, you know?” Aoba said, still smiling at him. “It even suits that beanie of yours. It gives you a very personal touch”. Aoba was talking cautiously now, studying Noiz with the corner of his eye, and Noiz caught that he was trying to make it out for the previous dismiss of his beanie. He took it from the bench inside the fitting room and put it on again on his head, facing Aoba.

“Not ridiculous?” he asked in a whisper.

“Not at all”, Aoba rushed to answer. “It’s your personal style, and I like it.”

This time a real smile raised the corners of Noiz’ mouth. He had the sudden urge of coming closer and kissing Aoba again, and he only refrained because that group of teenagers were still there, watching them, and he was sure Aoba would get flustered and angry if he kissed him in front of them. So instead he said:

“What about you buy some clothes, too?”

“Nah, it’s out of my budget this month. But I’m in for an ice-cream when you are done.”

“Choose something for you, it will be my pleasure.”

“But…?! We were here to buy for you!”

Noiz shrugged it off.

“I’m done with shopping, I’m already tired of trying clothes on. What I want now is to watch _you_ trying something different, and then we go for that ice-cream.”

Aoba’s cheeks flushed in a nice dark pink, and he growled through gritted teeth.

“You brat!! I bet you didn’t have any intention of buying new clothes at all, did you?”

Noiz chuckled and closed the curtain on Aoba’s face. Perhaps, and only perhaps, he was starting to envision what he was to get out of spending time with Aoba, if that fluttering inside his guts every time Aoba smiled or blushed had any meaning. He could only expect that he wasn’t wasting his time, but that only time would tell. At the moment, there was a delicious lemon ice-cream to look forward to, and a couple of hours more sharing the not less delicious company of his friend.

 


End file.
